


The Sandman Crossover Project

by MrsHamill



Series: Sandman Crossover Project [1]
Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Multiple Crossovers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill





	The Sandman Crossover Project

  
_The Sandman_ Crossover Project  


* * *

  
  
Drawing by Jereeza at  
[ www.thereisnoy.com](http://www.thereisnoy.com/illustration)  
  


  
My brain hates me.  
  
Late one night, as I was happily working on another story entirely, my muse, MuseBoy, said, "wouldn't it be cool if Qui-Gon met Dream of the Endless?" I tried to ignore the little shit, but he's hard to ignore, what with his penchant for wearing sharp things and drinking Mescal with Bunny's muses in Florida. Before I knew it, I was in deep kimshee, and it was getting deeper every moment.  
  
Most of these stories are very short. I've put down the fandom and the Endless involved, and in the notes you can find the name of the person who 'inspired' the story (if any). If you have a burning need to see me write one of the Endless in a crossover story with one of your favorite characters and one of the Endless, feel free to write me and request it. I might be able to do it. If MuseBoy cooperates, anyway.  
  
All of the artwork reproduced here is copyrighted by various people, including Neil Gaiman and Marvel comics. While I have used it for my own purpose, there is no intention to make money off the copyrighted artwork; this is done for love, not money. Where the art is original, I've supplied attribution. If there's no attribution, assume it is copyrighted by the original artist in _The Sandman_ 's original run. Thank you SO much, Thalia, for your scanning work! 

* * *

  


[In the Arms of Morpheus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6026317)  
Fandom: SW/Prequel Trilogy ... Pairing: Dream/Qui-Gon  
  
[Death Takes a Holiday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6026431)  
Fandom: Sentinel ... Pairing: Death/Blair  
  
[That Damn Streetcar's Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6026623)  
Fandom: Due South ... Pairing: Desire/Ray K.  
  
[The Pain of Little Wounds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6026689)  
Fandom: Farscape ... Pairing: Despair/D'Argo  
  
[Whom Gods Destroy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6026767)  
Fandom: ST:DS9 ... Pairing: Destruction/Garak  
  
[Death's Dominion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6026809)  
Fandom: Highlander ... Pairing: Death/Methos  
  
[Paths](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6026857)  
Fandom: LotR(movie) ... Pairing: Destiny/Haldir  
  
[In Vino](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6027001)  
Fandom: Harry Potter ... Pairing: Delirium/Dumbledore  
  
[On the Flip Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6027093)  
Fandom: BtVS ... Pairing: Death/Buffy  
  
[Dream a Little Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6027192)  
Fandom: Harry Potter ... Pairing: Dream/Harry  
  
[Gather Ye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6027357)  
Fandom: SW/TPM ... Pairing: Death/Qui-Gon  
  
[Reunion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6027403)  
Fandom: StarWars ... Pairing: Death/Obi-Wan  
  
[Games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6027454)  
Fandom: Elfquest ... Pairing: Delirium/Two-Edge

[Delirium Tremens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6027511)  
Fandom: Harry Potter... Pairing: Delirium/Sirius Black

[Only a Little Dead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6027586)  
Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis ... Pairing: Death/Sheppard  
  
[The Tallest Destruction Ever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6027721)  
Fandom: Invader Zim ... Pairing: Destruction/Zim  
  


  


Whaddaya mean you've never heard of Neil Gaiman's brilliant graphic novel, [The Sandman?](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sandman_%28Vertigo%29)  
  
---


End file.
